


The Flowers In My Lungs, an Alternate Story.

by ExiledFool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, HQ Rarepair, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rarepair, Shirabu has Hanahaki Disease, Shiranumi [HQ], Sickness, dudes being dudes, gays, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledFool/pseuds/ExiledFool
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kunimi Akira/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

Hello! This is an alternate story of my girlfriend’s story, which instead of Shirabu getting Hanahaki disease, Kumini gets it, so if you would like to read it: https://my.w.tt/MqmRJXCVH9 this is the link to the story! Hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the first time the two met.

_“The moment we locked eyes during the game, I knew it was love at first sight....but the flowers in my lungs said otherwise.”  
  
_Shirabu Kenjirou. Most people know him as the starting setter of shiritorizawa, despite being a 2nd year. Stoic, serious, Poker-faced, all words people use to describe him. You would think he’d be the one to always reject love confessions, and too never have a crush on anyone, but actually, that was the exact opposite of the case.   
  
  
_Shirabu’s POV_  
  
It’s June 3rd, meaning todays the day we face off against the mighty ‘Aoba Johsai’ better known as Seijoh. I honestly wasn’t worried about the game, as we have a very strong team, but I was slightly worried about their setter, Oikawa Tooru, and their Winged Spiker, Iwaizumi Hajime. They’re honestly one of the strongest ‘Captain-Vice Captain, Setter-Winged spiker’ Duo in the world of volleyball. They’ve known each-other since they were practically toddlers, And now they’ve developed such a strong bond, which is so hard to break.   
  
I’m also slightly worried about their number 13 and 12...despite being 1st years, they’ve made their way onto the starting lineup..from what I’ve heard, they’re super skilled...  
  
I was knocked out of my daydream by my best friend, Taichi Kawanishi.  
  
“Uh...Kenjirou..? You good buddy..? You’ve been starring at your locker for like 5 minutes..Class starts soon...” He’d say looking me in the eyes worriedly.  
  
I’d shake my head, adjusting my uniform tie as I grabbed my books out of my locker, sighing. “Yeah..I’m fine, I was just thinking about todays game..Sorry. Let’s get to class, I don’t really want to be late and have Ushijima lecture me about Attendance again if he finds out. I’d shutter and the thought of the last time I was given a lecture by the tall captain for accidentally being late, as I headed to my class with Taichi.   
  
  
Classes were honestly boring today. It felt like time was slowed down, but that may have been because I was waiting for the game. Once the day was over, I walked to the clubroom with Taichi, as I put my school stuff in my locker and changed into my uniform. I looked at the big **10** in bold on my uniform in the mirror, as I straightened out my uniform. After that, I’d taped up my fingers, as I walked out to the court. Less then 5 seconds, as expected I had Tendou latched onto me.  
  
“Shiraboo~! What’s up! You look constipated!!”  
  
I’d sigh, pushing him off of me, as I walked to where a basket of balls were, and grabbed one, setting it to warm up my hands, ignoring the other.   
  
_TIMESKIP TO THE GAME  
  
  
_It was The last set as we were beating them by 3 points. Hayato had just gotten the ball that their number 12 had spiked, as I ran under the net to set it up to Taichi. I looked over for a split second, and noticed their number 13 starring right back at me. I felt like I was in a trance, but I tried not to show it, as I yelled out,

  
”Taichi..!”   
  
  
And set the ball up for him to spike. After saying that, I felt like I had something caught in my throat, like a block I couldn’t release. After the game, was finished, and we had won, I had gone To the bathroom in the clubroom and coughed into my hand. As I looked back I noticed something...  
  
  
_A small purple flower, covered in blood, sitting on my hands._


End file.
